


El demonio en una moto

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chaqueta de cuero siempre servía para reconocerle entre tantos blazers</p>
            </blockquote>





	El demonio en una moto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



> Para el prompt:
> 
> Klaine. Badboy!Kurt. Motos.

La primera vez que Blaine vio a Kurt Hummel el chico había ido a espiar a los Warblers... aunque no sabía si eso contaba como espiar, dado que había llegado con todo y chaqueta de cuero haciendo imposible no reconocerle a kilómetros entre tanto blazer. Cuando el consejo (y él) decidieron hablar con él, Kurt les explicó que si querían pelea por haber ido a espiar tendrían que ir a algún lugar más abierto, porque él era el primero en saber que no había que subestimar a alguien por ser gay, así que no iba a asumir que todos eran unos debiluchos.

 

El consejo se demoró un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y le aseguraron que no había intención de pelear, sólo querían saber qué es lo que le había llevado a espiar (mi club creyó que era buena idea, y son unos idiotas sin filtro, si no me iba los iba a terminar golpeando). Blaine habría querido hablar un poco más con él, pero el chico les informó rápidamente que ni no iba a haber pelea tenía mejores lugares donde estar.

 

Un par de semanas después el chico llegaba a los terrenos de Dalton arriba de una moto. Tenía puesto el uniforme, pero llevaba una chaqueta ajustada de cuero en vez del blazer, y su corbata parecía un chiste dentro de un bolsillo.

 

-El uniforme requiere que uses el blazer-comentó Blaine, incapaz de sacarse la imagen del chico con esa bestia de máquina entre las piernas. Se veía tan poderoso ahí... y Blaine ya sabía que el chico era gay, por lo que la cantidad de imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza estaban a punto de hacerle desmayar.

 

-Andar en moto con ese blazer de pacotilla significa congelarme, guapo, y no estoy dispuesto a empezar las clases con frío.

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pareciera que vinieras a clases-preguntó Blaine, intentando con todo su corazón no ponerse rojo ante la imagen de esa chaqueta abrazando músculos y la manera en que los pantalones del uniforme se veían tan bien en él.

 

-Vengo a clases, las peleas en McKinley llegaron muy lejos, un idiota con un closet de dos cuerpos me besó... y sé que si me quedaba ahí lo iba a terminar matando. Mi viejo decidió que era mejor sacarme de ahí, y aquí estoy... la oveja negra de un corral nuevo-dijo Kurt, moviéndole las cejas de forma seductora. Blaine se atragantó en saliva y esquivo su mirada-. ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda convencerte de que me muestres mi salón? ¿O tu dormitorio?

 

 


End file.
